True Agape
by Mitzia
Summary: Everyone thought the Ice Tiger of Russia was a ferocious person, but really, he was hiding an innocence inside of him he showed to only one person in the entire world. Warning! PWP Yaoi Lemon!


Of course he had wondered what it would be like. Ever since hormones started to rage within his veins as a teenager, he wondered what it would be like to hold him in his arms as he took him to cloud nine.

But that's all it was - wondering. They never had an encounter after Madame Lilia's ballet boot camp until the Grand Prix Final. When he saw the roster, he did not expect to earn a second of the Ice Tiger's time let alone be graced with the position of his best friend.

Nor did he ever think he'd be sitting on his hotel bed in the international city of love.

Yuri tapped his foot nervously on the foot with his pearly green eyes avoiding contact. Otabek set down a water bottle for him the nightstand before taking a seat in the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"So, what's up? It's not like you to come by so late at night," Otabek asked, breaking the silence.

It was the last night after the latest competition the two were staying in Paris before they had to return to their respective countries. To the surprise of no one, Yuri had won first place and Otabek managed to pull into third. They spent time together whenever they could while they were in the same city, but they never spent time late at night. When Yuri texted him asking to come to his room, Otabek obliged.

"You know I'm eighteen, right?" Yuri spoke up, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?" Otabek said. He didn't understand why he was asking such an obvious question. They texted each other everyday, including on his birthday. Otabek was the first one to greet him on his eighteenth birthday by staying up until midnight to text him.

"So you know I'm legal then," Yuri said matter of factly.

"Legal?"

"Yeah, legal for sex."

Otabek's normally calm expression changed drastically with those four words. "Why are you bringing this up?" he asked cautiously.

"We spend all our time together when we can but we've never fucked before. I know you care so much about age or whatever but now that's not a problem."

The blonde's face was a bright red as the Kazakh struggled to find a response. It was true he didn't want to push Yuri sexually while he was still a minor but he didn't think Yuri wanted that push.

"So, what are you asking?" Otabek asked.

"You know."

"If I did, I wouldn't a-"

"I want you to fuck me, okay?!"

Yuri cringed at his words and hoped he wasn't loud enough for the people staying in the next room over to hear, but he hated talking about this. He felt so emasculated by being the one to ask for something like this. Otabek was smart, so why couldn't he get the hint?

"Are you sure this is something you want?" Otabek asked.

"Ugh, duh! I wouldn't ask you if I didn't, dumbass." Yuri flopped back on the bed with his hands scratching through his golden locks.

"Even if you are legal, you're still young. I don't want you to regret something like this." Otabek walked over the the bed and sat beside the collapsed teen. Yuri had a wrist covering his eyes so he couldn't make eye contact. That would just be embarrassing at this point.

"I wouldn't regret it. Not with you, anyway," he muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Fuck, stop asking me!"

"Well, then," Otabek swung a leg over Yuri so that he was straddling his slim waist. "Tell me if you want to stop."

The next thing Yuri saw after Otabek pulled his arm away from his face was the Kazakh coming close and capturing those sweet lips. They had kissed before and sometimes it had gotten intense before Otabek shut it down soon after. He felt a heat rush south as he pulled Otabek closer to his body and fought off his tongue with his own.

Using one hand to hold both of Yuri's, Otabek massaged a muscular side suggestively as he continued the kiss. His hand found of the hem of his t-shirt and rubbed circles on the taut skin. This elicited a small moan from the blonde.

Otabek pulled back for air and admired the thin trail of saliva on Yuri's chin. They had only just started but the Russian was looking thoroughly fucked already. He looked so pure being so aroused by such little action.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck the moment he released those thin wrists. Their upper bodies were flush together as the Kazakh pushed the loose t-shirt all the way up his torso so his tiny perky nipples were exposed to the chilly hotel room air.

"Why don't you just take it all the way off?" Yuri asked.

"I could but you're holding onto me instead," Otabek answered. Yuri loosened his arms a bit but he didn't look like he wanted to comply. Rather than fighting him, Otabek roughly pulled the shirt off his frame so that he was shirtless beneath him. Yuri pulled his arms closer to his abdomen almost as if he was embarrassed at being exposed.

"Scared?"

"Fuck off. I'm not a girl."

"You're covering up like one."

"Then why don't you undress and see how it feels?" The blush on his face was intensifying with every remark. It was so obvious he was nervous about what was about to go down. The kitten was way too cute for his own good.

Otabek lifted his weight off of the younger male while still straddling his hips and yanked his shirt off as well. Green eyes found tanned muscles immediately and Otabek shot him a smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Fuck you."

"You will be soon."

Yuri gulped audibly as Otabek grounded his hips into the tent below him. The friction brought forth moans from both of their throats. Otabek gripped the slim hips below him and pulled him as he thrust his clothed groin downward. Yuri found himself trying to find a steady rhythm but getting too lost in the pleasure to even bother.

When the blonde's moans were getting noticeably louder, Otabek reluctantly slipped off the boy. A whimpering pur escaped his lips and a groan settled in his throat. A large hand massaged the bulge as he fiddled with the zipper of his pants with the other. Without much help from Yuri who was so lost in his own world, he managed to slip the pants and boxers down his toned slender legs and threw them with the rest of the clothes.

Otabek took a moment to worship the body below him like a sacrifice that only he would be able to devour. He waited for this moment for years since he was a teen imagining his right hand was the little hole he longed to entered.

"Stop fucking staring and get on with it already, fuck!" Yuri chastised. He hated being stared at in such a degrading fashion. He hated that the calculating stare from those onyx eyes was turning him on even more. His gaze avoid Otabek's again and he squeezed his eyes shut until his felt a hand grip his member.

He hissed at the unfamiliar sensation and his hips moved subconsciously against the friction. He was no stranger to masturbation since the two were separated nationally but Otabek's hand felt completely different than his own. In a way good way, of course.

His hand moved up and down the shaft loosely to tease the teen. His hips bucked up to take in more friction and Otabek slid down to the edge of the bed. Yuri looked both confused and embarrassed seeing his love staring him down with his manhood obscuring his vision.

Otabek gripped the base and licked the underside seductively. A drawn out moan escaped Yuri's throat as he threw his head back into the mattress. The trail of saliva cooled down in the air and sent even more shivers down his spine.

The Kazakh took the head inside his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around him. He was overwhelmed by the taste of precum that was seemingly flooding out of the boy. He had to admit that the taste was addicting and he tongued the slit to get an even stronger taste.

Yuri's small hands found the thicker layer of Otabek's hair and he pulled on the black strands. He saw in a bunch of porno films that men thoroughly enjoyed blowjobs but he never imagined they would be as mind-blowing as this. Otabek knew what he was doing and it was ever so thankful to be on the receiving end of it.

To further push the other off the edge, Otabek swallowed his length up and within a few bobs of his head, Yuri was screaming his name in bliss and cumming down his throat. Although it was sudden, Otabek swallowed every drop of his cum and relished the sticky and thick filling in his throat and the lingering taste of his lover.

He gave Yuri a minute to catch his breath from the most intense orgasm of his life so far. "How was that?" Otabek asked.

"Don't fucking ask something like that," he answered in between pants. Even though his dick was in his mouth, he still couldn't properly express his feelings. Otabek couldn't help but think about the purity that still resided within the Ice Tiger of Russia.

This is the purity he would taking away in a moments time.

Without saying another word, Otabek stood up and peeled his pants and boxers off. Yuri peeked at the toned tan body and averted his gaze when he noticed the thick member standing at full attention like a disciplined soldier.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Otabek asked.

"We're already here so why are you asking?" Yuri muttered.

"This is your last warning."

His voice sounded like a predator hungry for his prey and that brought Yuri's dick back to life. Otabek noticed this and saw it as a confirmation from the angel below him.

His large hands spread Yuri's flexible legs to the sides until his entrance was fully exposed to him. "Don't spread my legs so much!" Yuri protested.

"It's not like this is hurting you. You can bend them farther than this."

"It's embarrassing!"

How much cuter could he possibly get? Otabek brushed off the thought and brought some fingers to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers seductively much like how he handled Yuri's dick moments before. The blonde couldn't help but stare and feel his groin stir internally.

Once he thought his fingers were slick enough, he began to probe the entrance until it gave way to one finger. Yuri arched his back at the penetration but Otabek went slowly to get him used to the feeling. He relished in the tightness sucking on his one finger and felt his own cock throb painfully in anticipation.

Once he could hear more moans than pained breaths, Otabek slid a second and third finger in. Yuri let out a strangled cry of pleasure when the thicker mass pressed against his prostate. "Beka, just do it already!" he moaned out.

That was the final straw for Otabek. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself properly between those beautiful porcelain legs. "Are you rea-"

"Just fucking do it!"

He bit back a moan as Otabek pushed his way inside himself. He knew he was big but he felt so full as inch by inch pushed his way inside him. He hit the base and stayed still for a moment. Yuri twisted his lower body against Otabek's body to get more friction. Otabek gripped those slim hips and began with small thrusts to get him used to the feeling.

Yuri clawed at the sheets below him and struggled to keep a steady breath. "Beka!" he moaned as his prostate was tapped with the head of his lover's cock. His legs subconsciously wrapped themselves around Otabek's waist and pulled him in closer. He was happy he spent his adolescence stretching his groin so that this was comfortable position.

Tan arms slid under Yuri's arched back and pulled his chest flush to his own. Yuri wrapped his arms tightly around the back of his neck so that he was consuming Otabek's body from the inside and out.

"God, I'm so close," Otabek muttered hotly in his ear.

"Yeah me too," Yuri groaned.

The two found each other's lips and fought with the tongues like it was a battle to the death. Yuri felt the ball inside him untangle and threw his hand back into the mattress, screaming out in pleasure as his cum painted both of their stomachs. The small cavern grew even tighter and Otabek released his seed inside the teen. Yuri felt the heat inside of him and felt a calming feeling wash over him.

Otabek pulled out of his ass and rolled over next to the blonde. The hotel room was filled with the smell of sex and sweat and the sounds of the two skaters catching their breath.

"Was this what you wanted?" Otabek asked.

Yuri turned his head towards the other. "What the fuck do you think?" he spat. He sounded pissed but the bright blush painting his cheeks gave him away.

No matter how feisty the tiger was, he knew how innocent he was deep down inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

 **If you ever find yourself lacking motivation, just write gay porn. There's never a shortage of that XD Idk, I've been really into Otayuri lately and wanted to write something smexy, so here you go. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story!**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
